


Hunter

by Fanaticgiraffe



Series: BlackSpidey [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Killing, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanaticgiraffe/pseuds/Fanaticgiraffe
Summary: I didn't always use to be like this, I use to have friends, family, a life...., Buuuut I just had to be a super hero right?





	Hunter

I didn't always use to be like this, I use to have friends, family, a life...., Buuuut I just had to be a super hero right? You get bit by a radioactive spider and get these really cool super powers.  
You get to be cool with the big guys like Captain Spangles and The Tin Man. Yeah I got to fight with them and against them. That's not the point though it's the fact I wanted to use my powers for good. Fight with the good guys, beat monsters, and always help the little guy. It's always about the little guy. I was so niave with that. Ohhh help the little guy they still need saving, cuz the big o'l superheros have better stuff to do.  
Be the neighborhood friendly Spiderman. Whoooo great you saved a cat from a tree whoopty Doo. 

Then the thing happened. After something happened something snaped. Like BAM!!!! I poped in existence. Like 'hello hi I'm BlackSpidey yeah well this body isn't yours any more. I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat.'  
Peter is still here though annoying as ever but let's not talk about that....  
He gets annoying time to time with his blabing about how I shouldn't play with my food or I shouldnt even be eating people but hey that's how it is.  
Taste people. It's always about the fun in the hunt. Don't get me wrong it's pretty messy but it's worth it.  
This will probably be a story of how I came to be.


End file.
